


Who Is Awkward? Alec, Alec Is Awkward.

by Pinklunarflower



Series: Alexander, I love you even if you are dense. [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Alec is awkward, Alec Can't talk dirty, M/M, Magnus has given up on dirty talk, Mostly just two dorks loving each other, Smut, Vary Vague sex scene, Who is Awkward?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: “Alexander I've never seen such a beautiful cock.” Magnus said as he gently began to stroke the straining member. They had finally gotten past the heavy petting and moved into actual touching. Magnus had to admit he was surprised when Alec and asked him to go further. The blush Alexander had when asking the question was not something he could deny. That man already had him wrapped around his little finger.“Thanks I got it from my parents.” Alec said looking flushed and awkward. Alec gave the other a small uncomfortable grin. It took everything in Magnus's power to not pull away and start laughing. Of course, the other had no idea how to talk dirty.Or another way to put it Alec has no idea how to talk dirty. And this is so cringy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally half asleep writing this. So it is rather vague.

Alec had arrived to the loft after a late mission. He was feeling a tad cranky and tired. Though he knew he would feel much better after a shower, he was splattered with demon ichor. He had officially moved into Magnus’s loft about two months ago. They slept together in the same bed, shared a closet and even enjoyed breakfast together. It was as if things were finally looking up. 

“Magnus I’m home.” Alec called as he left his weapons and boots at the door. He had to take off his gear and clean it before it got any more questionable stains. He would do it after his shower. 

“Welcome home Sayang!” Magnus called from the study. He was bustling about finishing the last potion of the day. He had already received his payment, he only had to create a portal and deliver it before he was done for the day. Which gave him plenty of time for Alec to take his post mission shower and snap in some take out. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Alec called beating Magnus to the punch. 

“I’ve been craving a burger from Taki’s myself.” Magnus answered. The growling stomach he got as a response made him laugh. “I guess that sounds good to you as well?” He jokingly asked. 

“Sounds wonderful, extra side of fries?” Alec asked as he began to strip on his way to the shower. They had been past the no shirt scene for a while now. Both males preferred to work out without a shirt getting plastered to their skin. Magnus did work out, he also did yoga. Which he would deny until he was blue in the face. 

After being showered and fed Alec was feeling far better than he had. He and Magnus were cuddled on the sofa watching an episode of some fashion show Magnus liked. Alec was more interested in gently stroking the small strip of skin that was visible from his boyfriend’s crop top and low rise pants. Alec rubbed his thumb over the prominent hip bone while letting his hand explore the smooth skin. 

Somewhere between the opening of the show and the fifth commercial Magnus had reached over and began to gently kiss his boyfriend. Said boyfriend replied happily adding a bit more enthusiasm and lust into the once chaste kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a make out session. Magnus moved to straddle the other and sit on his lap. The height difference made it a tad awkward. 

Alec moaned and moved his hands to gently cup the other’s rear. Magnus let out a moan and winked. “Getting braver Lightwood. I like it.” He purred and moved to suck a hickey on the other’s neck. He knew it wouldn’t last if an iratze was drawn anytime during the next day though it was nice to know he created a mark on the other. Alec moaned and flipped them so that he was on top of the other. Somehow, they managed to be laying on the sofa and continued to kiss, the kissing turned into petting. Well, the petting turned into Alec flushing and biting his lip. 

“Magnus… I think I’m ready to move onto the next step.” Alec said looking incredibly embarrassed. Magnus however looked ecstatic. Alec was voicing what he wanted in their relationship, it was a lot of progress from the two of them dating in secret. “Are you sure Alexander?” He asked getting a nod as his answer. “Let’s move to the bedroom then.” He said then placed a quick kiss on the other’s lips.

Magnus had somehow gotten Alec out of his shirt and his pants down to the middle of his thighs before they even scooted all the way up the bed. Magnus was taking in the sight before him. How did he end up so lucky? He began to kiss the other once more until Alec began to get impatient and rubbed his exposed member against the other’s pants. The moan broke Magnus out of his daze. He leaned back and simply looked the other up and down before grinning like the cat who caught the canary. Magnus moved down the other’ body to a portion he had only seen in quick glimpses, such as getting changed or simply using the urinals at the institute. 

“Alexander I've never seen such a beautiful cock.” Magnus said as he gently began to stroke the straining member. They had finally gotten past the heavy petting and moved into actual touching. Magnus had to admit he was surprised when Alec and asked him to go further. The blush Alexander had when asking the question was not something he could deny. That man already had him wrapped around his little finger. 

“Thanks I got it from my parents.” Alec said looking flushed and awkward. Alec gave the other a small uncomfortable grin. It took everything in Magnus's power to not pull away and start laughing. Of course, the other had no idea how to talk dirty. He was simply stating the obvious. Magnus bit his lower lip hoping he looked seductive instead of hiding his laughter.  


Alec’s attention was instantly drawn to Magnus’s plump bottom lip. He unconsciously licked his kiss swollen lips. Magnus used that as his opening to forget the awkward stumbling of his boyfriend. He moved up the other’s body and kissed the younger male, his hand still pumping the other’s shaft. Alec moaned loudly into the kiss, whether because of their lips meeting or the pleasure coursing through him was unknown. 

Alec pulled away from the kiss and panted. Blue eyes were sliding shut as he threw his head back. “M-Magnus.” He moaned and thrusted his hips up into the other’s hand. The bare caramel skin against the other’s reddened skin created such a stark contrast, even more from the canary yellow sheets that were being clenched in Alec’s hands. He was trying not to reach out and touch the other though he was only succeeding in nearly ripping the sheets.  


“You can touch me Alexander.” Magnus said gently before he removed his hand. He received a whimper of protest from Alec before the younger male was stripping Magnus from his tight, yet fancy clothing. After a bit maneuvering both men were bare for the world to see. Magnus began to kiss and nip at Alec’s neck. Alec let out a breathy sigh and moved his hand to tangle in the other’s one neat hair. His free hand reached down to squeeze the other’s bottom. 

Magnus let out a startled moan and arched into the other’s touch. “Ah.” He gasped and felt cheeks burn slightly. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Magnus mumbled before he sucked the skin under his lips to mark Alexander. He moved down the other’s chest and began to pay attention to the other’s nipples. Alec let go of Magnus’s read and let out a startled cry of the older male’s name. 

“D-don’t stop.” Alec pled as his cheeks burned a deep red, his hand tightening on the other’s hair while his free hand gripped the sheets once more. Magnus allowed a bit more foreplay before flipping them over with a cheeky grin. 

“Try to copy what I did.” He said hoping that the earlier demonstration had worked. He would always tell Alec what he liked. After a bit of awkward movement and teeth Alec begun to get the hang of suckling and teasing the other’s chest. 

“A-Alright Alexander,” Magnus began he was already feeling the pleasure coil in his lower abdomen. “I’m going to prepare myself, you grab a condom from the top left drawer.” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers to summon the lube to him. He coated his fingers and immediately placed two within himself. He had enjoyed himself a bit in the shower earlier that day leaving him able to take in two fingers easily. After a few more moments of him selfishly pleasuring himself while stretching he removed his fingers with a soft exhale. 

“I’m ready Alexander.” The older male said as he moved his legs farther apart. Alec swallowed and knew his cheeks were a bright red. The other male was open and ready for him. How could Magnus still look good when he looked nearly drunk on lust?

Alec lined himself up after pouring a generous amount of lube onto his condom coated member. He pushed in as gently as he could. The tight heat caused the younger of the two to moan. Magnus let out a breathy sigh as be looked up at the flushed brunette. What a sight he was, flushed cheeks, blue eyes so dilated onto a small ring of blue was visible, body sculpted by the angels themselves. Magnus moaned and moved his arms to wrap around the other’s torso, his nails gently digging into the other’s shoulders. 

He had warned Alec he tended to scratch when he was being fucked. He also warned him that he could bite, well they would figure out more once Alec decides he wants to enter him all of the way. “Alec, more.” Magnus moaned as he pushed himself down a bit. Alec didn’t need to be told twice, he slid into the other and waited for the okay. 

Once given the okay he began to thrust at a steady rhythm that suited both of them. Magnus moaned and met the other thrust for thrust. Alec began to speed up causing Magnus to moan more frequently. When he suddenly felt a large surge of pleasure he let out a shout. “Right there Alexander! Aim right there!” He cried out as the younger began to abuse his prostate. 

Magnus panted and threw his head back "Oh Lilith yes!” He cried as pleasure began to build. 

Alec stopped and tilted his head. "No, I'm Alec” Alec said looking a bit hurt that the other was calling out another name that wasn’t his. Magnus had to fight his brain to function properly. He removed his hand from where it had been scratching into Alec’s skin to caress a flushed cheek. 

Magnus was panting his face contorting between amusement, lust and something Alec couldn't decipher. “And a beautiful name it is Alexander, but if you don't start moving I'm going to flip you over and finish myself.” He said before leaning up and kissing the other’s nose. “You are the only one I could ever think about during sex.” Magnus purred and licked the other’s ear trying to get off of this topic until they at least finished. 

“Thanks I got it for my birthday.” Alec said once again retorting with an awkward comment. Magnus simply ignored it since the other began to thrust into him once more. It wasn’t long before Alec was stroking Magnus’s member with every thrust causing them both to tumble over the edge within a few thrusts of each other. 

Magnus panted heavily and wrapped the younger male into a post sex cuddle position. “I adore you Alexander.” Magnus said gently as he snapped his fingers to rid them of the mess they caused. Alec had pulled out after they both had orgasmed. He was cuddling the other both on their sides. Alec, despite being shorter was the big spoon to Magnus. 

“You know I could never think of anyone else during sex Alexander. Just as you said ‘by the angel’ I talk about Lillith.” Magnus explained as he cuddled closer. 

Alec made a sleepy sound as he tightened his hold around the other’s waist. At least Magnus knew that Alec was going to sleep well tonight. No more beating around the bush, they had done the deed and Alec had lost his virginity. 

Not a bad night if Magnus said so himself. Though next time he was going to bring out the rose petals, mood music and scented candles. Since they both had been a little surprised by the urge to become one they hadn’t had the time to get romantic, or even talk about kinks they were interested in. Now that was a conversation they were going to have in the morning. Magnus smiled and let himself fall asleep in his lover’s arms.


End file.
